Chasing Fairy Tails
by DigitalHex
Summary: Takamore had a gift: he could talk with Pokemon. He never knew why he could, but he never really questioned it. But when a nefarious organization sets their sights on Pallet Town to take over the world, he'll have to trust a myth to save his home and everyone else. And of course, the fate of the world hangs in the balance; why else would he be chasing fairy tails?
1. Chapter 1

**CHASING FAIRY TAILS**

_FightorFlyT_

Chapter One

Takamore sighed as several kids pushed past him, rushing out of the school building. A few were pulling out pokeballs, ready to battle. Takamore flicked a loose strand of hair out of his face as he continued on through the growing madness, feeling the negative energy dripping from him.

A high school junior, Takamore had a small problem. He might not have cared that he didn't have friends, and he might not have cared that his dad was more than concerned for his social well-being. None of those mattered to him.

As he walked the cliff-side path, feeling the sea-breeze whip gently against him, he acknowledged his problem.

He wanted to go. Go on an adventure, see the world. Instead, he was stuck in the tiny city of Pallet Town, the most boring city in Kanto. It wasn't even a city, it was hardly a town! There were just over a hundred people living there, most of which were students at the two schools.

"Hey, Takamore!"

Takamore looked over his shoulder, seeing a familiar face. Okay, maybe he had _one_ friend... but that was it.

Shiro bounded after Takamore, breathing heavily from exertion. Takamore laughed at the taller boy's winded state.

"What, the god of the track can't keep up with a little brat like me?" Takamore teased.

"Nah, just wanted to make you feel better," Shiro stated, all fatigue immediately gone, his face alight with a devious smirk.

"Now c'mon, let's battle already!"

Takamore reached down to his belt, grabbing his two pokeballs.

"I dunno, Slash has been a little moody lately, and I don't think Flare is so hot either," Takamore explained, laughing at the little joke he finished with.

"Y'know, everyone thinks you're weird for a reason," Shiro explained as he whipped out his three pokeballs, throwing them into the air. A small blue penguin pokemon, Pip the Prinplup, led Shiro's other two pokemon. To Pip's right was the electric mouse pokemon Pikachu, nicknamed Bolt, and to Pip's left was Scar the Scyther.

Bolt waved at Takamore, who waved back with a big grin.

"What do you mean weird, that I can communicate with pokemon?"

Shiro flicked his forehead as he said, "Bingo! We have a winner! Seriously, nobody takes you seriously when you say that!"

Takamore flicked his arms up, and his twin pokeballs flew into the air.

"Then explain why I've never lost a match?" Takamore challenged.

His two pokeballs shot out beams of energy, releasing their occupants. In front of him stood Slash, a sand-white Sandslash with deep Blue scales on his back. To Slash's right was Flare, a lithe Quilava with a mane of white-hot flames erupting from the top of her head and her lower backside.

"What gives, Tak?" Slash clicked, rubbing some sleep out of his eyes. He pronounced the name "Talk".

"We have a battle, obviously," Takamore quipped back.

"I dunno, Tak, I'm still kinda wore out-" Slash began, but was quickly silenced by Tak, who snatched him up and eyed him with a challenging stare.

"We have a fight to win! You don't want to lose your record, do you?!"

Slash seemed to contemplate this for a second, then flicked his spines out ever so slightly.

"Good," Takamore said as he tossed Slash slightly up in the air, where he landed next to Flare.

"You good?" Flare asked Slash.

"For now," Slash grunted.

Flare and Takamore grinned simultaneously, prepared for the battle.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at the exchange he'd witnessed. As usual, it had appeared Takamore had simply been talking with himself, each of the pokemon responding with some form of chittering noise. It was almost creepy, as it looked a lot like he really _was_ communicating with the pokemon. Shiro actually believed it was possible, unlike just about everyone else at the school.

"You good?" he asked Takamore.

"Ready," Tak responded.

"So, two-on-two, one-on-one, how's this going to go?" Shiro asked.

"How about all out?" Takamore said. Flare and Slash both shot a glare at Takamore, who cringed slightly.

"What?" he argued, "It's good training!"

Shiro laughed mightily. "If you think you can handle it!" he agreed, before setting on a game face. "Pip, water gun! Bolt, Scar: quick attack!"

Like a rocket, Bolt and Scar flickered forward, ahead of a thick beam of swirling water headed right for the two defenders.

_You know who to avoid,_ Takamore said in his mind.

"Slash, dig! Flare, flame wheel against Scar! Use the momentum to-"

Flare interrupted him as she used her superior speed to leap out of the way of a clean slice from Scar, dodging the burst of water in the process. "Stay out of combat, I get it!" she yelled at him.

Scar jumped at Flare, but as she rolled forward she sent a giant wash of fire over her body, lighting up into a fiery wheel of pain. Scar cringed, knowing what was about to happen.

The scyther flew backwards from the impact, landing on his head a few meters away. His eyes were glazed over and he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Sorry!" Flare called to him.

Meanwhile, Pip and Bolt were looking around on the ground, waiting for Slash to emerge from the earth anywhere. They didn't notice the wheel of fire hurtling towards them until it was too late.

Flare smashed into Pip, steam billowing as Pip jutted out a spray of water at Flare. Her flame wheel went out instantly.

Bolt leaped behind Flare, the two red pouches on his cheeks flashing as he charged energy.

The ground beneath Bolt shifted, and Slash shot out with a clean uppercut to Bolt's underside. Bolt spat out air as the two impacted the ground a short distance away.

Immediately, Bolt shot the energy he'd stored directly at Slash, hoping to distract him in some way. Slash swiped a claw at it, swinging down until he grounded the bolt of energy. During the process, Slash failed to notice Bolt leap up, his tail alight with a glowing energy.

The iron tail smashed into Slash's side, sending him sprawling out.

Meanwhile, Flare was having quite the workout as she ran circles around Pip, avoiding the pot-shots Pip took at her.

"Pip, you've got to close in! Use Aqua Jet!"

Pip spat out a large gout of water, then swung an arm at it, directing it directly at Flare. Instantly, he leaped into the gout, surfing through it and appearing in front of a surprised Flare, who backpedaled furiously.

"How did you learn that move already?!" she cried as she rolled sideways, narrowly missing a well-aimed peck attack.

"Practice," Pip cackled, chasing after Flare. She was on the defensive... Again.

Slash and Bolt faced each other in a true stand-off, neither one breaking eye contact. If they had a little more patience, they might have stayed like that for the entire night. However, none of them were quite mature enough to remain like that.

With a mighty _"FUS-ROH-DAH!"_, both of them flickered forward at frightening speed, the quick attacks colliding as Slash swiped with a claw while Bolt swung his tail down. A huge explosion of sparks and gravel surrounded them.

Flare jumped away again as Pip nearly pecked her eye out. She was quickly depleting any way she could avoid him, and Pip was a fast learner. As soon as he had exhausted every way his opponent had of dodging, he decimated them with a volley of water-based attacks.

"Flare, you have a rather useful attack too, you know!" Takamore called helpfully from the sidelines. He was laying nonchalantly against his backpack, watching the fight with a slightly amused expression.

"What are you-" her eye caught Takamore's, and she breathed deeply, about to regret what she would do.

"Sorry, Pip," she sucked in, feeling a familiar tingle engulf her teeth. A single blue spark dripped from a tooth, and she leaped at Pip, clamping her maw onto his shoulder. Instantly, electric energy zapped into Pip, frying him unconscious. He teetered away, his smile just as delirious as Scar's, but his eyes still deadly focused. With the last amount of energy he had, he sent a huge burst of water at Flare. After her last move, she was too close to dodge. It impacted her at point-blank range.

The two pokemon fainted, unable to battle.

Meanwhile, the dirt and debris settled around Slash and Bolt...

Showing them both out cold, slumped against each other in a miniature blast crater, stupid smiles on their faces. You could practically see the X's in their eyes; they were done.

Shiro chuckled softly. "Well then... guess it was a draw?" He suggested.

Takamore leaped to his feet. "It seems that way!" he agreed, walking over and hefting Flare onto his shoulder. She groaned painfully.

"Oh get off it, it was only a little water!" he assured her.

"Yeah, easy for you to say," she murmured weakly, "Your essence isn't made up of fire!"

"True," Takamore acknowledged as he slung Slash onto his other shoulder.

"So," Shiro began. "How's your record looking now?"

Takamore pretended to think for a moment. "Well..." he drew out, "I still haven't lost..."

Shiro laughed as he returned his pokemon to their pokeballs.

"Say, why do you do that?" Shiro asked.

Takamore cocked his head to the side. "Do what?"

Shiro swept his arms downwards toward Takamore. "You carry them outside their pokeballs so much. It's... different."

"I certainly wouldn't want to be cooped up in a capsule all day," Takamore explained, "And I doubt they do, either."

"Fair enough," Shiro caved. "Still... Different."

Takamore shrugged, and the two strolled down the road nonchalantly down the path to the town Pokemon Center, casually unaware that they looked rather suspicious, carrying their abused pokemon.

. . . . . . . . . .

"There we go, your pokemon are fully recovered!" Nurse Joy said with a warm smile as a Blissey pushed a cart towards Takamore, Flare and Slash sitting on the top nomming on some cookies they had been given. They had big grins on their faces.

"How does this place even work?" Shiro absentmindedly asked as he was handed his three pokeballs back.

"Don't question it,"" Nurse Joy replied, a creepy smile adorning her face. Her face that was staring deep into Shiro's soul-

"Thanks!" Takamore said cheerfully as he picked up his two pokemon friends. They both leaped out of his arms, chasing each other around Takamore's legs. "C'mon guys, not here!"

They both stopped running, grins still plastered to their faces.

Takamore and Shiro left the Pokemon Center, Slash chasing after Flare as they darted ahead to play outside.

"Why don't you let your pals out, too?" Takamore asked Shiro, waving a hand out in the air.

Shiro tossed his pokeballs out, letting his team loose. Pip stretched his arms, only to be tackled playfully by Bolt. Scar hopped over to Flare and Slash.

As the two trainers laughed at their pokemon, a sudden _BOOM!_ erupted ahead of them.

"What was that?!" Shiro exclaimed, stance wide and prepared to run.

"I don't know, but it sounded like it came from the professor's lab!"

Immediately, the two rushed towards the lab of the local pokemon professor, Professor Oak, with their pokemon following behind.

Outside, smoke was bleeding from a deep scorched gash in the side of the building.

"What caused that?!" Takamore yelled, shocked by what he saw.

"No clue-" Shiro began, but another explosion rocked the ground beneath their feet. They fell to their hands and knees, their ears popping.

They looked around desperately. Takamore saw three figures rush by them, tall men clad in black. The three figures stole into the brush outside of town as quickly as the could.

"Tak, someone's yelling for help!" Bolt cried, tugging on Takamore's clothing, urging him to get up. Takamore strained his ears to no avail; his hearing wasn't as good as the pikachu's.

"C'mon!" Takamore called as he rushed after bolt, his pokemon friends following after them. Shiro brought up the rear, grabbing the slower Pip as he passed him.

They rounded the side of the building to see the front doors crumbled in, smoke pouring from it. Fires flickered between the cracks, steam billowing out of the windows.

"How did that happen?" Shiro exclaimed, putting Pip down.

"I don't know," Takamore responded, "But we need to put those fires out!"

"On it!" Shiro nodded, then turned to Pip.

"Pip, water gun! Aim at the flames!"

Pip sucked in, then shot out a steady stream of water. The air hissed as the fires started to drench out.

"Slash, you need to get us in there! Can you dig through the rubble?" Takamore asked his sandslash.

Slash face-clawed, pointing at a window nearby.

"Oh yeah," Takamore admitted. "Let's go!"

Takamore and Flare rushed over to the window, Slash popping up out of the ground ahead of them and clearing out the broken glass surrounding the window frame.

They slipped into the lab, and were met with utter chaos.

Tables were flipped over, papers scattered everywhere. Broken pokeballs littered the floor, and trash bins containing what looked like important documents were smoldering.

Professor Oak, the aged professor of Pallet Town, was slumped over a tipped chair. It was clear he was unconscious. Black smoke was gathering in the room, at any minute it could get thick enough to choke out any occupant.

"Flare, put out your flames! Slash, help me drag him to the window, we need to get him out of here!"

Flare reluctantly doused the flames on her head and rump and rushed after Takamore and Slash, who started dragging the professor unceremoniously to the window. The smoke was getting worse, they were running out of time. The group made it about halfway across the room when a support beam splintered, the roof caving in over top of them.

"Slash! Flare!" Takamore called out, his leg trapped beneath a felled ceiling brace. He grit his teeth as he struggled to lift it off of him, but to no avail. He was stuck.

The giant hole in the ceiling didn't lead to the outside, either; it opened up the interior flames to the very flammable insulation of the building.

"Tak! We gotta go!" Flare called, appearing beside Takamore and Oak. Slash was with her.

"I can't... leg stuck..." Takamore coughed, his vision winking away. His head was spinning and he was about to throw up.

Slash tried to slip in underneath the debris, but as he tried shifting the rubble more fell atop Takamore's leg, causing him to cry out in pain as he heard a bone snap.

Slash burrowed his way back out. "It's no use, you're too wedged in!"

Takamore coughed, smoke escaping his lungs instead of air.

"You guys... go, get help..." he whispered, eyes too heavy to hold open any longer.

"No, we-"

Takamore stopped Slash. "Get out of here, go bring someone else here! Now!" he screamed with the last ounce of energy he had.

The last thing he saw was Flare and Slash rushing towards the window, then everything went black.

. . . . . . . . . .

The first thing Takamore heard when he woke up was water. Running water.

He wearily opened his eyes, shutting them as pain shot through his head. Slowly, he tried again.

It was dark out, but his eyes saw everything just fine, as if he had night vision. He was laying next to a creek, small floating orbs of moonlight bobbing in the air around him.

"I must be in the beyond world. I died, that explains it," Takamore muttered as he glared disbelieving at the scene before him. The last thing he remembered was being inside the lab...

With the professor.

"Professor Oak?!" he cried, leaping to his feet. He immediately fell over, an awkward sensation surging through his legs. All four of them.

"What black magic is this?!" he screamed, flailing his paws in the air. His furry black paws. His breathing grew shallow and harsh. He was hyperventilating.

He rolled onto his side and pushed down against the ground forcefully. He was rewarded by being flung upwards with much more force than he had intended. Flying backwards, he splashed right into the creek. He shivered, his short, thick fur drenched.

Takamore looked down into the water. A deep gray Umbreon stared back, his irises blending right in with the white of his eye. Just like his eyes.

"I'm an..."

He looked over himself. Deep gray fur, almost a silver in colour. Icy blue rings adorned him.

"Umbreon?" He sighed. "How is this even possible? I really must be dead..."

A sudden high pitched voice piped up behind him, making him freeze in shock. It wasn't an obnoxious pitch, but actually a rather soothing tone. Definitely female.

"You aren't dead, actually. The least you could do is thank me!"

He cautiously turned his head around, and saw just who he was talking to.

She wasn't much smaller than his new body was, but her form was undoubtedly tiny. Her fur was thick but very fine, a very soft pale pink, almost white. Her eyes were large and were a strong blue, one cocked oddly towards him. Her tail was long and thin, and wrapped around her. It ended with an oval-shaped bulb.

What really sold it for him was that she was hovering a good foot off the ground. This wasn't a ditto fooling with him (again).

He had been saved by Mew.

For the second time that day, Takamore's eyes rolled back into his head as he slunk into yet another bout of unconsciousness.

**-Chapter 1 End-**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHASING FAIRY TAILS**

_FightorFlyT_

Chapter Two

Takamore rubbed his head softly, pressing his paw gingerly into his temple.

"So let me get this straight," he began. "You just happened to be near Pallet Town, and heard the explosion. You teleported near the lab, let yourself in, saw me, then grabbed me and took off? And that's it? You honestly expect me to believe that?"

Mew floated a few feet away from him, hovering on her back with her eyes trained on him.

"Yep," she said. Takamore groaned.

"Why does that sound so fishy to me!"

Mew cocked her head to the side. "I dunno, why?"

"That was a rhetorical question," Takamore said through gritted teeth. "I meant, even though you say that, things don't add up! First off, what happened to the professor? Did you help him, too? Oh, and what about my pokemon, did they make it out? Why didn't you bring them to wherever we are? And for Arceus' sake, WHY AM I AN UMBREON?!"

Mew scratched her head in confusion. "Um... No clue?" she guessed. This elicited an annoyed groan from Takamore, who fell onto his back, sinking slightly into the spongy moss creekside.

"You have no idea how confusing this ordeal is," Takamore sighed, closing his eyes.

Mew shifted slightly, visibly uncomfortable. "Well-" she began, but was cut off as a deep rumbling began to fill the air. It grew in volume, then suddenly cut off altogether.

"What was that?" Takamore asked, dreading the answer. It had to be bad, it just had to be.

"I dunno," Mew admitted, looking around desperately. She saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Where are we, anyways?" Takamore asked.

"I told you, this is my home!" Mew huffed, clearly upset about having to repeat herself.

"I know this, but I mean... where _are_ we? Like, on a map?"

"Um..." Mew stumbled over her words, "What's a map?"

Takamore groaned, mentally face-pawing. He then followed that with an actual face-paw.

"Forget it. I have no idea where I am, I have no idea _why_ I'm here, I have no idea how my pokemon are doing, I don't know anything!"

Mew rolled around until her feet were under her, then let herself fall to the ground gently. The mossy carpet barely reacted to her, she was so light.

Takamore was visibly upset, which was blatantly obvious. Not only was he in an alien body, but he hadn't the slightest clue of how or why he got into that body. Mew just wanted to help.

"Okay," she began, garnering Takamore's interest. "I was... following something before this happened. I don't know what it was, so don't ask. I chased it by where you were- Pallet Town, you called it- and I saw the fire. I went in, and you were lit up with these white lights and you were crying in pain. I couldn't just leave you there, trapped by the rubble! Yeah, I helped you out and you were in bad condition, so I brought you here.

"You were pretty banged up, so I let you rest by the water. This creek runs clean from an Everwell, so it's water has healing properties. You also seemed to have had some help from the moonlight, it seems."

Takamore nodded softly along until he heard the word moonlight. There was only one time of day that had moonlight-

"How long was I out?" he asked, fearing the truth.

"Two days, I was surprised. I thought you would have woken up earlier, I mean don't Umbreon usually heal pretty fast from their moon powers or what not?"

Takamore looked her dead in the eye.

"Two days?! That's... that's the thing, I'm not really an Umbreon! Well, I mean, I am right now, yes- but I was a human before this all happened! I ran into that building to save the local pokemon professor! As a human! I must have turned into this while I was in there, but..." he let his voice trail off, looking up into the darkening sky.

"How'd I turn into an Umbreon? And why?"

Mew put thought into the situation. "I dunno that, but you said there was a pokemon professor in there with you?"

Takamore glared angrily at her. "Yes, I've actually said that a few times now. Glad to see you're paying attention," he growled, but instantly bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying more. Whatever the situation, if what Mew had said was to be trusted then she _had_ saved his life. Not too many people could say they had been saved by Mew.

"Sorry," she muttered before continuing, "but anyways, when I went in, there wasn't anybody there with you."

"So that means... he got out! Maybe he saw me transform!" Takamore suddenly gasped. "Maybe he knows what happened!"

Mew scratched her head. "Maybe, I guess..."

Internally, she was thinking, _What have I gotten myself into by saving this kid..._

Takamore rose to his paws, stumbling side-to-side awkwardly as he was still new to the whole four legs thing.

"C'mon!" He called as he pressed onward, charging into the brush surrounding their little encampment. Mew heard him grunt and squeal as he tripped and crashed through the branches.

A full minute later, Mew turned around to see Takamore fall face-first into the moss on the opposite side of the creek from where he started.

"You have a fun adventure there?" Mew asked, barely suppressing a giggle.

"You're enjoying my pain, aren't you?" he croaked, fuming slightly.

"Maaaybe," she said, laughing.

Mew hopped into the air and floated over to where he was, looking down at him with a grin.

"But where are we going?" she asked as she slipped her nimble tail around Takamore's midsection, wrapping snugly around his belly. He was oblivious to her actions.

"Back to Pallet Town," Takamore said, still in a daze.

"Was that where I found you?" Mew asked him. He nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" she cried out as she shot up into the air, her body shimmering white. She flew up at least a hundred feet.

Takamore screamed. Loudly.

Suddenly, Mew vanished. Takamore did not. He stopped screaming long enough to realize he was in quite the perilous situation, then started screaming again.

"Why did you DROOOP MEEE!" he cried as he fell, legs flailing about.

Mew flashed back in a split second later, wrapping her tail back around his stomach and grabbing onto his tail. Takamore's eyes were wide and fixated on the ground below him.

Less than a foot below him.

"What was that all about?!" he screamed, eyes not even daring to leave the moss in front of his face.

"Sorry, I tried teleporting, but you didn't come with me for some reason!" she informed him. Her voice was obviously not worried in the least about what happened. In fact, it almost sounded as if she was entertained by his near demise.

"I'm a dark-type! Psychic powers don't work on dark pokemon!" Takamore yelled, his internal aggro meter reaching it's bursting point.

"Oh yeah," she said. "I forgot that."

Takamore fumed silently, eyes still trained forward. He was going to have a fear of falling now, wasn't he?

"Well, I guess we could always just go like this," Mew contemplated as she rose once again, hovering up into the sky. Takamore felt his face drain of colour. He was about to vomit.

They were high up in the sky. Where they had come from was a small patch of forest that was actually inside of a cave. A cave! It was actually pretty cool, though. How there was that much life there, it was rather fascinating.

Takamore, however, could not fully enjoy the view. Not unless he wanted to spray chunks everywhere.

Up in the air, though, wouldn't have been such a bad spot to do so.

"Why're we traveling like this?" Takamore whined.

"Cuz I can't teleport with you, and this is easier than having you navigate through the forest."

Sure enough, a deep green forest stretched beneath them, ending in a cliff to their right. Immediately to their right was a huge mountain Takamore realized as Mount Silver, and where Mew's hiding spot was. They were heading south on the map of Kanto, towards Pallet Town. Takamore could see the ocean past the town.

So there they were, floating steadily towards the general direction of Pallet Town. Takamore used this uneasy moment of relative peace to think.

Something didn't sit right, and it wasn't just his stomach. Somehow, beyond what he knew to be possible, he was a pokemon. Surely the pokemon professor knew something about this!

Speaking of the professor... was Oak alright? Oak was rather old, and while he wasn't exactly frail there was still the question of what had happened? With the information he'd gathered from Mew, there was a gap between when he'd blacked out and when Mew had taken him from the building, during which Oak had been removed but Takamore had been left. It made no sense. Surely whoever got Oak out would have seen him!

Unless he'd already changed into a pokemon by then, in which case it might be reasonable for them to have missed him beneath the rubble. Mew had said that he'd been glowing when she'd found him, lit up or something like that, it made some sense that she might have only noticed him because of that. He wasn't exactly a big pokemon, and his colour scheme did seem able to blend into smoke rather easily. He supposed that it was possible that whatever rescue force had gone in hadn't seen him.

And what about his pokemon? If he wasn't there taking care of them, who would? His dad might look after them for a little bit, but his dad was notoriously immature and was always on the clock working with the electric company. He wouldn't be able to watch them all day, not effectively at least. Maybe they had an idea to go to Shiro. Yeah, Shiro would definitely look after them.

What happened with Shiro, then? Had he looked for Takamore when they only found Oak? Perhaps.

Takamore groaned as he rubbed a paw in his forehead. "This thinking stuff hurts," he mumbled.

He took in the sight before him now. During his thoughts, they had made quite the dramatic travel and Pallet Town was in his sights, the late afternoon sun casting shadows over the buildings spread out across the little village.

"That's it, right?" Mew asked, using a small paw to to point at Pallet Town. Takamore nodded.

"Yeah, that's Pallet Town."

Mew slowly began descending, careful as to not freak Takamore out too much. For his part, Takamore just tried to look straight ahead. Who'd have guessed he was the type to get flight sickness?

Mew dropped into the forest a short distance from Pallet Town at Takamore's request.

"Why'd we have to do this?" Mew asked Takamore as she let go of him, allowing him to fall the last few feet to the familiar forest floor.

"We don't want to make a big scene. This is a small town, so if one person sees something then _everybody_ sees something. The last thing we need is a mob on our tails because they got a glimpse of you!"

"And why would they be chasing us if they caught a glimpse of me?" Mew asked, completely oblivious to the situation they would be in.

Takamore face-pawed, a recurring theme it seemed since he'd met her.

"You're a legendary pokemon, every trainer in town would be fighting each other for a chance to catch you!"

"Oh?" she asked. "You know, a couple trainers from here tried to catch me a couple years back."

"Really? Must have been Red and Blue," Takamore muttered, stealthily creeping along the forest floor towards the edge of town. So far, so good. Nobody had spotted him yet. He crept to the very edge of the forest line, looking out into the town. A large field of healthy green grass separated them from the back of the town, a quiet market area.

As long as they stuck low and moved quickly, they might be able to slip in-

Takamore's eyes went wide as Mew floated lazily ahead, looking around with a wide grin on her face.

"What're you-" Takamore started, then leaped out and grabbed hold of Mew's tail, yanking her back. She let out a terrified squeak as she tumbled back into the brush.

"What did I just say?!" he yelled at her. "We. Have. To. Be. SNEAKY!"

"What the-"

Both of them jumped as a new voice spoke up behind them.

They both slowly turned their heads, dreading what they would see.

It was Shiro.

Takamore face-pawed yet again, beginning to doubt his luck any further.

"Shiro."

**-END CHAPTER 2-**


End file.
